Trials of the Heart
by Dauthi
Summary: Hearts are to be broken, promises are to be changed, evil is to come. Will Sakura and Syaoran be able to defeat this menace? Or will there be a cost; the cost of love...
1. Default Chapter Title

[ Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

Trials of the Heart   
Prologue

I watched the glistening moon. Oh, it was beautiful but not as beautiful as my beloved. Why? Why did he have to go back? One year. One year since our adventures. One year since he departed. 

I felt something. A new presence. Evil. I would fight it alone this time. Alone. I missed him so dearly, missed the days we fought together. 

Touya, where are you right when I need you? Someplace else. Tears trickle down my cheeks. I lower my head, and whisper, "Syaoran." 

_______________________________________________________ 

I gaze, watching the stars. It was something the person I used to love liked to do. But all of this was childhood silliness. I left saying I loved her. I was over it now. That was the past. 

The aura. I sensed it. Sakura was in danger. I would go back to help her. Suddenly, 

We are back now, little wolf. And we will crush your cherry blossom, rip her petals one by one, and this time you won't be able to save her. 

The voice was gone with the wind. Yet, it must have meant what it said. I scribbled a note to mother and started packing. I would leave on a midnight plane. 

I was going back, to Japan. 

_______________________________________________________ 

How didja like it? Flames are welcome. Send comments to [pikanine@hotmail.com][4]. 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/
   [4]: mailto:pikanine@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

[ Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

Trials of the Heart  
Chapter 1  
Ripped Heart  


"Aahhh!!! I'm late!" Sakura rushed out of the house. "Sayonora Oniichan, Ojiichan!" 

Sakura reached the classroom just before the bell rang. Chiharu and the others were talking about… Li-kun?! Suddenly, the sensei appeared. 

"Class, today we have a new student in our class. You may remember him from last years fourth grade. Li Syaoran has come back to Japan after a year in Hong Kong." 

Li bowed to the class, than looked around. Sakura sat next to Tomoyo, and Yamazaki sat between Chiharu and Rika. 

"Syaoran, you may sit in the seat to the left of Kinomoto-san." 

Sakura's eyes were full of happiness. She gazed at Syaoran as he walked to his seat. 

During class Sakura felt hurt. Syaoran was treating her as if she didn't exist. When Syaoran had left, he had expressed his feelings for her. **Why is he ignoring me? I'll have to know him all over again.**

_______________________________________________________ 

One week passed and still Syaoran was ignoring her. As Sakura bladed home, she thought about Syaoran. He was so mysterious, constantly opening and closing up to people. Sakura was so preoccupied in her thoughts she didn't sense the figure stalking behind her. 

Suddenly, a knife bored down. Sakura turned just in time to see the knife and block it with her hand. The figure was disarrayed, making it impossible for Sakura to tell what the thing was. The knife sliced into her hand. 

Ignoring the pain, Sakura quickly scanned around for people. Luckily, no one was around. She quickly took out her key. 

"The Key that hides forces of darkness! Show your true shape to me! I, Sakura, command you under contract! Release!" 

A staff took form. Sakura raised the staff to block another blow. Sakura then used the shield card. 

**I need to think of something. This won't hold out for long. Just then, the shield broke.**

"Windy!" Sakura instructed Windy to bind the figure down. It broke through. "Firey! Watery! Thunder! Create a blast together!" The blast headed towards the figure. It still stood from the blast, unscathed. 

Wow, this guy is really strong. But he has to have a weak point. Somewhere… Sakura dodged the knife. But she hadn't known there was another knife in the figures other hand. That one slashed at her shoulder, missing her arm by a hair. The figure stabbed and stabbed again, each time narrowly missing Sakura. It was acting too quickly for Sakura to throw out a card. 

Some one shouted, "Time!" The figure stopped for a few moments, giving Sakura time to run away. Sakura took out a card. "Sword!" She repeatedly stabbed and stabbed at the figure, but the wounds healed up as quickly as they were dealt each time. At last, Sakura struck the figure some where on his arm, where there was a skull. It's weak point hit, the figure disintegrated. 

Sakura turned around and flung herself at Syaoran. "Li-kun!" But Li-kun warded her off. "I'm going home now." Sakura just stared as Li-kun walked off. She whirled around and bladed home, crying. Suddenly, her right hand started to sting. She had totally forgotten about her hurt hand and now salt water had mingled with the blood, making it hurt even more. 

At home, Sakura bandaged up her hand, glad that Touya wasn't home to see her hurt and crying. 

At dinner, Sakura ate with her left hand, trying to keep her right hand out of the sight of Touya. She directly went to bed after. 

Two pairs of golden eyes stared at her. "Hello cherry blossom. Know that the Knife was just the beginning. It will become much worse. We will rip your soul into pieces, rip your petals off one by one. And your little wolf will die with you too." 

Suddenly Sakura was on a cliff. Syaoran was blasted into a tree. "No!" She screamed. Syaoran's eyes were wide and blank, lifeless. He didn't breathe, didn't move. 

"This will be the end Sakura-san." The pairs of golden eyes twinkled with evil and mirth. "Soon, soon…" 

_______________________________________________________ 

Well that wasn't so bad was it? Flames, comments, whatever you want are welcome. Send them to [pikanine@hotmail.com][4]. Thanx! 

[Back][5]

##### © Copyright 2000, Bonny Guang, All Rights reserved

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/
   [4]: mailto:pikanine@hotmail.com
   [5]: fanfic.html



	3. Default Chapter Title

[ Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

Trials of the Heart  
Chapter 2  
Dangerous Dreams

A single sakura fell into the figure's outstretched claw. He clenched it then unwinded his claws again. A crushed sakura, deprived of it's beauty, lay there. 

**"This is what you're cherry blossom will look like when it's all over, little wolf."**

Amber eyes burned into Li Syaoran's own fiery amber eyes. The piercing eyes wrenched into his heart, leaving it empty, empty as a void…

Li bolted up, sweating and breathing heavily. He despised these haunting dreams. Syaoran never wanted to see those amber eyes again. They showed coldness, icy coldness, so evil.

Syaoran just couldn't hold his fear. He started jumping whenever anyone tapped him. 

Sakura tapped Syaoran on the shoulder, causing him to jump ten feet high. When Syaoran turned around, he melted in the liquid emerald eyes of Sakura.

"Desu ka?" 

"Hai!!! Just get away from me!!!" 

"Hoe?" 

Syaoran walked away, sulking. akura stared afrter him. **I just wanted to help you…**

Sakura winced as Tomoyo gingerly touched her injured hand. "You okay?" Sakura ran. She just needed to be alone. 

"They" came again that night. 

"We'll get what you want, what you have... 

* * *

Sakura watched the night. It was foggy, like the strange dreams she kept on having. Sakura shuddered. The part about ripping her into pieces was not very intimidating. 

Sakura didn't realize a dust cloud was wrapping around her until too late. It choked her, trying to kill her. It was a knashing mouth of teeth and claws. Luckily it started to rain. The creature recoiled from the water and let go for a fatal second, allowing Sakura to escape. Sakura took out her staff. So, this thing didn't like water. She would show him what water was. 

Watery, release and dispel!" A hydrocannon of water rocketed off into whatever it was. Suddenly, little tiny creatures were buzzing around Sakura. This clawing, slashing, creature was actually a billion tiny insects! 

A sleek black creature came up. He looked like a cross between fox and wolf. The pale eyes showed no emotion as it chuckled evilly. 

"Well cardcaptor, we meet at last." 

"Isn't there another one?" Sakura thought out loud. It smiled. "The other one is having some fun with Lee right now." It chuckled again, then thrust it's face dangerously close to Sakura, teeth baring. "They call me Farran. Farran Foxwolf. Do you like my mindless servents here, hmm? The _Riscol_ is a wonderful creature eh? Or maybe a million? No matter, I've got you now. Ready for some torture?" 

Farran thrust his knife into Sakura's shoulder, laughing as she cried out in pain. As he continuosly stabbed at Sakura, her aura began to flare. It, burned stretching into an angry red aura until it could be contained no more. The entire side walk exploded, leaving Sakura winded unconscious on the sidewalk, Farran and his _Riscol_ gone. Oniisan found her and brought her home, never knowing what happened, only sensing danger for his sister.

Syaoran tried to reach her. Sakura just smiled, then threw her spear at Syaoran's shoulder. This wasn't Sakura! 

**Ah but it is.** The haunting voice spoke in his mind. 

Syaoran pleaded to Sakura. "Please, aren't we friends? Why do you want to kill me?" Sakura's emerald eyes turned frosty and ice cold. "Because you hurt me. I waited for you to come back, to love me again, but you didn't. You came back, and broke away, broke my heart from me. Now it's time for payback." 

Sakura drew her blade back and launched it into Syaoran. "Nooooooooooooooooo!" 

What had started out a peaceful dream had turned into a dangerous nightmare. Syaoran started sweating, his tempature raising at a high level. 

Both players were out. The game was becoming more intense. 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/



	4. Default Chapter Title

centerNoctara/center  
  
  
"Noctara... Help..."   
p  
A gust of wind flew by, moaning it's lonesome song."Help me..."   
p  
Suddenly Sakura woke up, her head and hands bandaged. She was lucky she didn't have to go to school today. Math sucked. A lot.   
p  
As she lay in bed, questions began to form in her mind. Who the hell is Noctara? How come I'm hurt? Questions raced through her mind, with almost no answer to each of them. Sighing, she decided to take a nap.   
p  
A blue light enveloped Sakura as a sword narrowly missed her. Syaoran relentlessly thrust at her, his eyes black, lifeless...   
p  
The scene warped. Flowers were everywhere. Pretty flowers. A sakura tree lay to the west. The field was littered with daisies, sunflowers... Sakura stooped to pick a few flowers. Suddenly, Farran jumped up to strangle her. Gasping for air, she finally succumbed to his grip.   
p  
The location changed again. This time she landed in front of a person. A person decorated with flowers. A person with a sweet smile. Sakura worked her mouth but the sound had gotten lodged in her throat. It had been so long since she had said the word mother...   
p  
"Noctara, you have to go now!" p  
Sakura snapped back from her trance. "Who's Noctara and where am I supposed to go???" Sakura yelled. p  
"There is a legend of Noctara... A prophecy... a prophecy yet to be fulfilled..."   
p  
Sakura's mom looked back at Sakura. "YOU are Noctara. And YOU will complete the prophecy. The prophecy of the final downfall of Farran.   
p  
______________________________   
Sorry if you expected something longer or more interesting.   
Comments? Critisism? Flames?  



	5. Notes

Dear readers,  
I have decided to quit this story. I have no idea where it's going and will not continue this.  
I am sorry if you liked it. Too bad. I WILL continue writing stories, just not this one.  
Tiger Dauthi 


End file.
